


A little black silk and lace never hurt anybody, right?

by GradeAwritingtrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, George is a fucking brat, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I had an urge to write this and it spiralled out of control, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Teasing, This is my comfort ship and I will go down with it, not exactly too sfw at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GradeAwritingtrash/pseuds/GradeAwritingtrash
Summary: It's their first anniversary. Dream and Sapnap have a dinner planned, but George has something more fun in mind.Not exactly too sfw at the end.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 119





	A little black silk and lace never hurt anybody, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having these brainworms lately, so enjoy these brainworms.
> 
> Any constructive criticism is welcomed;;;;;

George looked in the mirror, biting on his lip. Today was the day of their first anniversary. One year since he got together with Dream and Sapnap. The day that he finally wouldn’t come home to a cold and empty house, but the arms of the two people he loved.

Dream and Sapnap had both planned a fancy dinner for them, saying that being able to love George was a good enough anniversary gift. That this dinner was their own way of expressing their love to George. Of course George decided that he should still do something in return for them. What better way to do so, than to give them a special treat after their dinner.

So here he was. After ordering a set of lingerie from the internet and putting it on, looking at himself in the mirror while Dream and Sapnap fought for space in the bathroom. The set itself was pure black, a sharp contrast against his pale skin. The lingerie he wore only covered up to his waist, opting out of the corset since he was sure that he couldn’t get it on himself. If he asked Dream and Sapnap for help, the surprise would’ve been ruined then.

Thus, he was wearing a dress shirt and bow tie for his upper half. While his lower half was the full lingerie set. Thigh high with garters to secure them in place and all. Thank God for dress pants he thought, as he ran his hands over the fine silk. Surprisingly, they weren’t too tight or loose, fitting just right. Yet he could clearly see the way they showed off his curves, the way they emphasised just the right places. He felt giddy for a moment when he thought about how Dream and Sapnap would react, how much they would ravage him for teasing them like this...

With a knock on the door followed by Dream asking George to hurry up. George quickly threw his pants on, making sure that they couldn’t see the lace . Thus began his plan to push Dream and Sapnap to the limit and over the edge. To give them a special treat for tonight.

-

The dinner starts off rather normally, a whole load of bread and wine to occupy the time and their stomachs while they wait for their food to arrive. George enjoys the time he’s spending with Dream and Sapnap, and the conversation easily flows. In the back of his head, George begins plotting about how he would go about with his plans. His train of thought is interrupted by the arrival of their appetizers, followed by Dream and Sapnap feeding him small bites of their own and smiling whenever he moaned about how good it tasted.

After their appetizers, George excuses himself to the washroom, and to set his plan into motion.

Making sure that the toilets were empty, he quickly undid his zipper. Leaving just enough to show the black silk that he was wearing underneath. He took a quick picture in the mirror, showing the silk on his front. He quickly sent it to Dream before washing up and leaving as if he hadn’t just sent his boyfriend a risque picture in a fancy restaurant.

When George comes back and sees Dream almost slam his phone back into the table, with a tight grip on his left knee. He smirks knowing that his plan is coming together well. He sits down, pretending that everything is fine, especially so to Dream. Who appears to be conflicting between the fact that this is meant to be a pure and chaste anniversary date and the fact that he was now horny from what he saw.

Sapnap on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the fact that Dream had to control himself, and instead continued on with his endless drinking of whatever wine they could pronounce and bread by the basket.

His next target was found.

-

By the time their main course came around, George had once again excused himself to the toilet. Making sure that Dream wouldn’t come along by threatening that if he did, it would be a week of porridge for him.

Once again making sure that the toilet was empty, he lowered his pants further this time and turned to take a side shot. Making sure to show how thin the lingerie was, and the curves that it had emphasised from how snug it was against him. He had to retake the shot a few times, thankful at least that no one else came in. Once he was sure that the shot was provocative enough but still didn’t show everything, he sent it off to Sapnap and returned to see his reaction.

It was only when George sat back down that Sapnap opened his phone to a message from George, and immediately a fork was dropped and apologies were uttered as Sapnap’s gaze remained on the phone. George could see the tell tale signs of him blushing, up till his ears. Sapnap coughed to give himself an excuse to cover his face, setting his phone down. George could feel Sapnap’s gaze on him, particularly on his pants.

Of course, George chided Sapnap for eyeing him in public and quickly offered him a small portion of his main course.

This time, he already knew what the cherry on top for his plan would be.

-

After dessert was done and finished, kisses and proclamations of love by a not too sober Dream said and accepted by a blushing Sapnap and George, he once again broke off to the bathroom while they settled the bill.

This time, he said fuck it and locked himself in the handicapped toilet. Sure he was probably an asshole for it, but he needed privacy for what he was about to do.

Starting with his pants, he threw them off to the side and took a picture. Making sure to capture the full length of his lower half, or at least to the point where they could figure out what it was.

Next came his jacket and shirt. This time the jacket came off, and then the garter before the photos were taken.

For his last picture, he decided to just entirely screw everything and strip down to nothing but the underwear that came with the set. Shivering as a gust of cold air hit his body, he quickly took the photo, satisfied with how it looked on him. He could really get used to this, he thought. But that would be for another time. He quickly threw his clothes back on and sent it to both Dream and Sapnap. Not before adding another message to the pictures.

“Been waiting all night~”

As he stepped out and joined back with Dream and Sapnap, he could see that they had their phones out, and quickly threw them back into their pockets as soon as they saw what was on it. With a somewhat dark glint in their eyes, they both smiled and wrapped an arm around George. Flanking him on both sides and gently walking him towards the car.

“When we get back, strip and wait on your knees.” Dream whispered, causing George to shiver as he felt fingers dance along the hem of his pants, tracing the slight peak of the garter.

“You’ve been rather bratty and naughty today. I think it’s time we teach you how to behave. Properly this time.” Now that they were outside, George felt a hand reach into his pants, tracing the outline of the garter belt.

George smirked, happy that his plan was complete. More grateful for the enjoyable activities that would be happening after dinner…

**Bonus:**

“George, you were really wearing these the whole time?”

“Mhm.” George hummed, content with lying back against Dream in the tub as Sapnap continued washing his body.

“You actually look really good in these. You should wear them more often.”

“Oh? Is someone perhaps hungry for more?” George teased, relishing in the feeling of Dream’s laugh in his heart and the way his chest bounces as he’s pulled closer to Dream.

“Not just that, I think you should wear them at home more often. When you’re just walking around or anything. Of course only if you’re comfortable with it.”

George sat there, thinking for a bit. On one hand, he felt a bit conflicted since he was scared that they wouldn’t be too receiving of it. But with the amount of praise and worship he received earlier, there was no way that they would have anything bad to say about him. On the other, he actually did feel comfortable wearing it, and it felt natural on him.

“Maybe I will actually, but not for sex ok!”

From that day on, if Dream and Sapnap saw George walking around in nothing but one of the many sets they bought for him and a hoodie, perhaps a little worship and praise for him was in order…

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> This is this week's piece. I'm working on something else in the meantime, something a big longer, so keep an eye out if you're interested.


End file.
